xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamoru Uchiha
Mamoru Uchiha (b. May 16, 2014) is an Academy student from Konohagakure. He is the oldest son of Byakkō Uchiha and Kurotsuchi, the Fourth Tsuchikage. Mamoru is a member of the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years After graduating from the Academy and becoming a genin, Mamoru is assigned to Team Kotetsu with Hisai Uzumaki and Izumi Kamizuki. Chūnin Exams Mamoru enters in the Chūnin Exams with his team-mates. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Mamoru and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. In the third round, Mamoru was able to defeat his opponent and later on he sat beside Hisai as they watched Boruto fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when Boruto was disqualified for cheating. Soon afterwards, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack. Mamoru and Hisai help evacuate children from the area. 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja Mamoru is a ninja of prodigious talent. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Mamoru has great proficiency in Fire Release. A true genius, he already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Great Fireball Technique by age 7. He is also proficient with Earth Release, which enables him to erect a protective rock dome that was sturdy enough to endure several tons of rock falling on it. He can also use Earth Release to unearth things underground. His other chakra natures include Water Release and Wind Release. Mamoru can combine Fire Release and Earth Release to create Lava Release, which like his mother's jutsu, creates quicklime. 'Taijutsu' 'Dōjutsu' As a member of the Uchiha clan, Mamoru possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 9 years old. This dōjutsu grants Mamoru multiple enhanced visual powers. Mamoru gains immense clarity through it, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that accurately predict nearly all of a target's movements. It also allows Mamoru to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it or risks greatly taxing his body. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, able to easily hypnotise targets to restrict movements, relaying recorded memories and applying deceptive hallucinations. 'Chakra' Mamoru possesses a high amount of chakra. At age 7, he was already able to use his clan's signature Fire Release technique, something Kakashi noted in the past requires much developed chakra. As he grew older, Mamoru's reserves grew considerably greater. 'Abilities' Bilingual: Mamoru is able to speak Japanese and English. He was taught English by Zacha Summers. Strength level Normal Human Strength. Mamoru has the ability to lift (press) his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Mamoru bears a striking resemblance to his paternal uncle, Itachi, having onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs, with jet-black hair and bangs hung above his eyes. 'Personality' Similar to his late uncle, Mamoru has been quiet and insightful since early childhood, as well as being highly protective of his family and friends. 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Fūma Shuriken: 'Transportations' 'Notes' *"Mamoru" means "protect" (守る) and "Uchiha" means "fan" (うちは). Category:Shinobis Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Uchiha clan Category:Fire Release users Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Earth Release users Category:Lava Release users Category:Characters born in 2014 Category:Nobility Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users